kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Ventus
}= - Journal = |journalDDD=One of three Keyblade wielders who played a pivotal role in a historic clash more than a dozen years ago. His heart is sleeping, and he has been laid to rest in a secret chamber of a certain castle until someone can wake him up. |journalUX='Ventus/Illustrated Ventus' KINGDOM HEARTS BbS (2010) An apprentice of Master Eraqus, and best friends with Terra and Aqua. Terra & Ventus & Aqua KINGDOM HEARTS BbS (2010) Master Eraqus's pupils. The three are best friends, but also rivals. |journalKH3=One of three Keyblade wielders who trained under Master Eraqus. His heart fell into slumber at the end of the battle over the χ-blade more than a decade ago. Since then, Aqua has kept his body hidden away in the Chamber of Waking. Ventus's deep connection with Aqua was what ultimately woke him from his sleep within Sora's heart. }}}} Ventus ook bekend as Ven, verskyn in Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ en hy is een van die hoofkarakters in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Sy naam beteken "wind" in Latyn, soortgelyk aan hoe Sora se naam Japans is vir "hemel". Hy was 'n sleutel-swaard draer voordat Sora ooit een geword het en was geleer aan beide Xehanort en Eraqus. Hy is die jongste van die trio wat deur homself, Terra en Aqua gevorm word. Ventus se hart word erg beskadig deur die skepping van sy donker eweknie, Vanitas, en dan weer wanneer die χ-lem van hul harte vervals word, vernietig word. Albei tye reik Sora se hart uit om Ventus se hart te herstel en teen die einde van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep het Ventus se hart in Sora gaan slaap sodat dit kan herstel totdat dit heeltemal genees is en gereed is om weer by sy liggaam te kom, wat in die Kamer van Ontwaking komatose maar veilig is. Die amptelike Japannese webwerf verwys na Ventus as die ("Swift Wind Returning to Bond" 絆巡る疾風 Kizuna Meguru Shippū). Voorkoms Ventus dra 'n ongekende ooreenkoms met Roxas, met dieselfde gesigsfunksies. Verdere beklemtoning van hierdie ooreenkoms is Ventus se uitrusting, wat opvallend lyk soos Roxas se eie Twilight Town-klere. Hy dra 'n baadjie wat lyk soos 'n samesmelting van Roxas se baadjie (wit aan die regterkant) en Sora se baadjie in Kingdom Hearts II (swart aan die linkerkant), wat ook op die Yin en Yang-simbool herinner. Die kraag van die baadjie is rooi en geplooi, weer, soortgelyk aan die kraag op Roxas se eie baadjie. Onder dit dra hy wat lyk asof dit 'n grys baadjie is met 'n enkele knoppie en verskeie wit, hoekpatrone daarop. Hy dra 'n derde laag onder hierdie, in die vorm van 'n plat, hoë-nek, swart hemp. Hy het ook 'n stukkie dowwe groen en grys pantser op sy midseksie wat blykbaar onder sy baadjie is, en nog 'n stuk wapenrusting op sy linkerskouer. Ventus se broek is ook soortgelyk aan die broek wat Roxas gedra het, maar Ven se Oortrek broeke effens voordat hy sowat halfpad onder sy bene gesluit het, soortgelyk aan Caprice broek. Hierdie broek is gekleur in skakerings van grys, swart en wit. Hy dra ook 'n versierde, dowwe groen en grys pantser op sy linkerkantse arm, saam met 'n swart en wit geruite polsbandjie wat weer opvallend lyk soos Roxas se, maar met wit rande in teenstelling met Roxas se swartrandige polsbandjie. Soos Aqua dra hy twee kruisbandjies op sy bors, waarop hy 'n silwer Sleutel-swaard Meester-embleem dra. Sy stewels is taamlik vreemd in vergelyking met Aqua's en Terra's, aangesien hulle soos 'n gepantserde weergawe van gewone straatskoene in skakerings van dowwe groen en grys lyk. Ventus se maniertjies word ook deur Sora en Roxas geherken; In die besonder, wanneer hy staan, plaas hy dikwels sy hande agter sy kop, in dieselfde posisie as wat Sora gebruik. Nog 'n voorbeeld is in die opening video; Ventus word getoon deur 'n Stasie van die Duik na die Hart te val as gevolg van die Koninkryk sleutel en die Siel vreter wat die pilaar verpletter, op 'n soortgelyke manier hoe Sora en Roxas aan die begin van hul speletjies van gebroke stasies val. Aan die begin van sy episode by die land van vertrek val Ventus buite aan die slaap nadat hy 'n skietende ster gekyk het en 'n rukkie later het hy gegaan en dan begin om hom te sien Aqua oor hom staan wat giggel op sy reaksie en hom pla liefdevol, spieëlbeeld soos by Kairi as Sora wakker geword het in die oorspronklike Kingdom Hearts. Wanneer die stuk van die armor op sy skouer aangeraak word, is Ventus heeltemal in pantser geklee. In die Birth by Sleep gee Ventus se pakwapen die kleur van die stukke wat hy normaalweg dra, hoofsaaklik sportskakerings van groen en goud. In hierdie pak voeg Ventus 'n geel kappie by sy uitrusting wat verkleur is, amper roesloos vertoon. Die pantser op sy knie is goud en dra 'n skerp, opwaartse haak aan die buitekant van elkeen. Ventus se helm het 'n merkwaardige ander ontwerp van Aqua en Terra's, wat meer geperste en plat op die bokant verskyn. Sy helm het ook twee punte aan weerskante van sy kop wat agteruit wys en diagonaal opwaarts skuins. Vreemd genoeg is Ventus se stewels heeltemal goud in hierdie uitrusting gekleur, in teenstelling met die veelkleurige kinders wat hy normaalweg dra. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep word Ventus se wapenrusting verander. Hy verloor sy kappie, sy stewels verander noukeuriger soos dié in sy ongewapende toestand, en die kleur verander veel meer as deur Terra of Aqua. Ventus se pantser verloor die groen kleure heeltemal, nou sport-staalblou, goud en swart pantser, met verskeie rooi lyne wat dit versier. Persoonlikheid Ventus het baie ooreenkomste met Sora: hy is soet, vrolik, nuuskierig, en word opgewonde oor iets nuuts of interessant. As die jongste van die drie sleutelswaard-stryders word Ventus dikwels beskerm deur Terra en Aqua en voel dit teleurgesteld wanneer hulle weier om hom toe te laat om hulle op hul missies te betree omdat hulle hom nie van gevaar wil stel nie. Wanneer hy hulle passe na Disney Town gee, noem hy onwillig dat Scrooge McDuck hom gesê het om "twee volwassenes te neem", maar hy lyk nie as sy jongste van die drie. Hy maak ook nuwe vriende maklik in verskillende wêrelde en gee groot aandag aan Terra en Aqua. Alhoewel hy Terra as 'n ouer broer beskou, is Ventus skaars in staat om met Terra te doen weens sy donkerte in sy hart. Sommige van sy eienskappe en persoonlikheid kon Sora toe gegaan het toe sy hart by hom aangesluit het. Saam met sy vriendelike persoonlikheid toon hy ook baie moed, veral duidelik wanneer hy Vanitas vir die eindtyd stry, waar hy beloof om vir sy vriende te veg, maak nie saak wat die feit weet dat hy sy hart as gevolg daarvan sal verloor nie. Storie Kingdom Hearts Union χ Ventus is deur Foreteller AvaHierdie inligting is nog nie 100% bevestig nie en kan dus weer verander. gekies om lid te word van die Dandelion en een van die vyf lede om die Unie as nuwe leiers te lei. Ava lig Ventus van hierdie gebeure en beveel hom om die ander lede by die Sleutel-swaard Begraafplaas te ontmoet sodra die sleutel-swaard oorlog verby was. Soos opdrag gegee, Ventus koppe daar en ontmoet met Ephemer en Skuld.Ventus ontmoet Ephemer en Skuld Voordat Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Vier jaar vroeër, voordat Aqua en Terra hul meestersgraad geslaag het, het Ventus as leerling aan meester Xehanort gedien, as deel van die ouer sleutel-swaard meester se planne om die legendariese χ-blade te smee. Ventus het egter blykbaar 'n arm kandidaat te wees en toe hy geweier het om sy duisternis te gebruik om verskeie Neoshadow Heartless in die sleutel-swaard begraafplaas te beveg, Meester Xehanort het uiteindelik geduld met hom verloor en sy eie sleutel-swaard gebruik om die duisternis van Ventus se hart te bevry. Dit het 'n wese van suiwer duisternis geskep, wat dan "Vanitas" deur Meester Xehanort genoem word. Ongelukkig het die proses Ventus in 'n komatose toestand verlaat, met sy gebroke hart van suiwer lig wat stadig verdwyn. Meester Xehanort, vermom in 'n swart rok, het toe Ventus na die Destiny-eilande gegaan om hom toe te laat om sy laaste dae rustig uit te leef. Ventus is na die Duik na die Hart gestuur, waar hy in aanraking gekom het met die hart van 'n pasgebore Sora. Na 'n kort bespreking het Ventus se hart verband gehou met Sora's, sy agteruitgang gestop en Ven laat bly totdat hy eendag sterk genoeg word om die skade self te herstel. Ventus het toe 'n sleutel-swaard ontbied en 'n ligstraal in die lug hierbo geskiet, baie tot meester Xehanort se verrassing. Xehanort het besluit dat Ventus nog in sy meesterplan gebruik kan word, maar met Ventus nog te swak in vergelyking met Vanitas, kon die twee seuns nie onder hom opgelei word nie, aangesien Vanitas 'n natuurlike sterk impuls gehad het om Ventus te vernietig. Om dit te voorkom, het Xehanort Ventus na die land van vertrek gebring, waar hy as leerling aan meester Eraqus kon lei. Terra en Aqua het Ventus met oop arms ontmoet. Maar toe Terra vir Ventus oor sy verlede gevra het, het hy in angs geskree en uiteindelik onbewustelik geval. Eraqus het onthul dat dit omdat Ventus sy herinneringe verloor het. Daarna het hy 'n geruime tyd aan die slaap geraak. Toe hy geslaap het, het Aqua hom oor hom gewaak om hom veilig te hou. 'N Rukkie later het Ventus wakker geword. Baie bly, Aqua het vinnig Eraqus en 'n bekommerde Terra gewaarsku oor Ventus se herstel. Dit was toe dat sy hart begin genees en hy het sterk bande van vriendskap met Terra en Aqua begin vorm. Tydens 'n oefensessie verloor Ventus vernederend, maar Terra en Aqua verseker Ventus dat hy sterker word. Terwyl die tyd aangaan, het Terra en Ventus naby gegroei en 'n sterk band gevorm. Terra het selfs so ver gegaan dat hy sy houtopleiding sleutel-swaard gegee het en 'n spotprent-seremonie aanstel. Saam het die drie van hulle dieselfde droom gedeel: om sleutel-swaard meesters te word. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' Tussen Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days 'N Paar keer na Marluxia se werwing het Zexion en Xigbar gesels oor hoe Xemnas die konstruksie van die Kamer van Repose beveel het en hoe hy hom daardeur verseël met sy "vriend", wat in werklikheid Aqua se weggegooi wapenrusting was. Hulle het verder bespreek dat die kamer van afwagting een van 'n paar is, met die kamer van wakker die ander en dit is waar Xemnas Ventus sou vind, wat Xigbar as sy ander "vriend" genoem het. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Wanneer Sora leer dat Kairi se hart in sy liggaam toevlug geneem het, gebruik hy die sleutel-swaard van die hart om haar hart te bevry, wat ook sy eie vrylating maak en sy Nobody, Roxas skep. Om onbekende redes bly Ventus se hart binne Sora se lyk. Roxas het die voorkoms van Ventus in plaas van Sora's aangeneem. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Saïx het Roxas aan Castle Oblivion toegewys en Axel beveel om hom te vergesel. Sodra Roxas deur die deur ingaan, het sy nabyheid aan Ventus, as gevolg van die hart van Ventus, veroorsaak dat Roxas skielik swak en onbewustelik raak. Dit is 'n aanduiding dat Ventus se herinneringe in Roxas gejaag het, terwyl Roxas gekla het oor "soveel wat in sy kop gehaas word". Xigbar sien Xion ('n onvolmaakte replika van Roxas) as Ventus. Xigbar sê dat Ventus hom altyd gekyk het asof hy "sy goudvis verdrink het" voordat hy deur Xion verslaan word. Ventus word ook dikwels deur Xemnas aangedui, wat hom desperaat probeer soek in die Kamer van Wakker. Xemnas stuur Axel talle kere na Castle Oblivion om Ventus op te spoor, maar Axel dit slaag nooit daarin nie. ''Kingdom Hearts II Wanneer Sora die eerste keer deur Organisasie XIII by Hollow Bastion toegesak word, bly Xigbar agter hom om hom te terg, op een punt wat sy glans vergelyk met die een wat Ventus hom een keer as Braig gewys het. Wanneer Sora in Xigbar loop in die wêreld wat nooit was nie, sê hy dat Sora nie soos die "helfte van die held" Terra, Ventus en Aqua" lyk nie. Kingdom Hearts coded Data-Naminé vertel Mickey en Data-Sora dat Ventus een van diegene is wat aan Sora se hart gekoppel is, wat gered moet word. Later vertel Mickey Yen Sid dat hulle naby aan Ventus se hart kan wees. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Wanneer Sora reis na die wêreld wat nooit was nie, word hy geteister met illusies deur Jong Xehanort, Xemnas en Xigbar in 'n poging om hom aan die slaap te raak en sy hart kwesbaar te maak vir skade. In een illusie neem Sora Ventus se vorm voor Terra en Aqua aan, en voel Ventus se pyn daarvan weer om hulle weer te verloor en hom te laat hardloop na Terra en Aqua terwyl hulle wegloop. Ná Sora se afkoms in die duisternis nadat sy hart deur Xemnas en Jong Xehanort beskadig is, omsluit Ventus se hart Sora in Ventus se Sleutel-swaard pantser om hom te beskerm om heeltemal te verslind, hoewel dit tydelik deur die duisternis beskadig word totdat Riku hom red. Hy verskyn later in die navorsingsdata wat Ansem the Wise 'n jaar gelede in Sora weggesteek het, maar Riku het nooit Ventus voorheen ontmoet nie. Hy het hom aanvanklik vir Roxas gemis. Fisies, Ventus gaan voort om te slaap in Castle Oblivion. Op dieselfde tyd as Sora terugkeer na Traverse Town en herenig met sy Droom Eter Spirit vriende, glimlag Ventus effens van Sora se geluk. ''Kingdom Hearts III Ander verskynings ''Blank Points Ventus slaap op 'n bank buite in die land van vertrek voordat Terra hom wakker maak deur hom te nader. Hulle glimlag en kyk na die lug terwyl hulle Sora se naam uitdruk met 'n gevoel van hernieude hoop. Die betekenis van hierdie toneel moet nog onthul word, aangesien Terra binne Terra-Xehanort vasgevang is, Ventus is binne Castle Oblivion en die Land van Vertrek is self Castle Oblivion. Vaardighede :''Hoofartikel: Ventus (Baas) Sleutel-swaard en vegstyl Uit die hoofkarakters van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is Ventus die vinnigste en mees behendige, wat weerspieël in sy primêre vegstyl van dodging, vinnige bewegings en vinnige kombinasie aanvalle. Ventus het 'n affiniteit vir die wind en lig elemente en meng beide in verskeie van sy tegnieke en magiese aanvalle. Ven se primêre strydstyl bestaan uit baie vinnige, wye backhanded stakings met sy sleutel-swaard in 'n vinnige opvolg om skade te hanteer. Sy enkele stakings is nie so sterk soos Sora se tweehandige stakings of Terra se kragtige waai nie, maar sy vermoë om vinnig aan te val, maak sy laer aanvalkrag. Benewens sy vinnige standaard aanvalle, het Ventus toegang tot 'n verskeidenheid eksklusiewe aanval opdragte in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Ven kan sy natuurlike affiniteit vir akrobatika gebruik om 'n uitgebreide weergawe van die Ars Arcanum-Combo te ontketen en vertoon gevorderde Keyblade-gooi vermoëns soos Wind Raid, Spark Raid en Treasure Raid. Met sy windaffiniteit kan Ventus Tornado Strike gebruik om sy teenstanders weg te vee. Nog 'n eksklusiewe, uiteindelike aanval, verlossing, stel Ventus in staat om sy ligte affiniteit ten volle te gebruik. Ventus maak ook sterk gebruik van sy windkragte in sy persoonlike afrondings opdragte, die Air Flair-reeks en sy uiteindelike afwerker, Stratosphere. Laastens, Ventus het 'n ander "Finish" Command eksklusief aan hom, wat genoem word Celebration. Magic Alhoewel dit nie so vaardig is in magie soos haar klasmaat, het Aqua, Ventus toegang tot 'n wye verskeidenheid toverspreuke, sowel as twee spellings wat eksklusief vir hom in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is. Hierdie twee spreuke is Tornado en Geloof. Tornado skep 'n kragtige windwind wat vyande absorbeer, terwyl Geloof 'n kragtige ligspanning rondom Ventus skep. Diverse Behalwe 'n verskeidenheid van hierdie vaardighede wat gebruik word deur al drie of twee van die hoofrolspelers in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, het Ventus toegang tot drie unieke Command Styles en twee eksklusiewe Shotlocks. Sy eerste persoonlike Command Style, Fever Pitch, wat naby die begin van die spel verkry word, laat Ventus sy spoedige gevegstyl ten volle gebruik. Die tweede eksklusiewe Command Style, Cyclone, is 'n kragtige 2de-vlak Command Style wat Ventus sy windkragte gebruik om aan te val met 'n wye roterende slitters in alle rigtings. Ventus se derde eksklusiewe Command Style word Wingblade genoem. Deur hierdie tweede vlak-bevelstyl te aktiveer, gooi Ventus sy Sleutel-swaard in ruil vir ses silwerwit gloeiende swaarde ligte wat soos ses gloeiende vlerke agter hom dryf, wat herinner aan die prentjie van 'n Seraph, 'n sesvlerkende Engel. Ventus het ook toegang tot twee unieke Shotlocks, sowel as 'n derde net vir storie-doeleindes. Die twee vrylik bruikbare Shotlocks is Pulse Bomb en Multivortex. Die derde eksklusiewe Shotlock is Dark Link, wat slegs in 'n Dimension Link met Vanitas in Ventus se laaste stryd gebruik kan word. Klein en spoeg, Ventus het toegang tot die reeds bekende Dodge Roll-tegniek, sowel as 'n offensiewe variant genaamd Thunder Roll. Verder kan hy die Glide- en Superglide-vermoëns gebruik, asook 'n ander offensiewe weergawe genaamd Fire Glide. Die Reversal command laat Ventus vinnig toe om 'n vyand aan te val en te hardloop agter dit, soortgelyk aan die Reaction Command in Kingdom Hearts II wat teen die Dusk Nobodies gebruik word. D-Link :Hoofartikel: Ventus (D-Link) Ventus word 'n D-Link vir Terra en Aqua nadat Aqua se handgemaakte Wayfinders ontvang is. Terwyl hy in verbinding met Ventus is, kan die gebruiker vinnige en vinnige opdragte gebruik, wat Ventus se spoedgeoriënteerde strydstyl weerspieël. Wapens Ventus se Keyblades is hoofsaaklik gebalanseerd in terme van aanval en magiese krag. Sy weergawes van gemeenskaplike Keyblades is korter in lengte in vergelyking met Terra en Aqua's; dit help hom om hulle beter te gebruik in sy handtekening-backhand-styl. Ventus het ook drie eksklusiewe sleutel-swaarde; sy oorspronklike sleutel-swaard, Wayward Wind, saam met Frolic Flame en Lost Memory. Frolic Flame word verkry nadat Ventus aan Lea en Isa ontmoet het, en Lost Memory word ontvang wanneer Ventus sy verlede op Destiny Islands onthou. File:Wooden Sword KHBBS.png|Hout Swaard File:Wooden Keyblade KHBBS.png|Terra se hout sleutel-swaard, geslaag na Ventus. File:Wayward Wind KHBBS.png|Wayward Wind File:Frolic Flame KHBBS.png|Frolic Flame File:Lost Memory KHBBS.png|Lost Memory Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels ja:ヴェントゥス (キングダム ハーツ) ca:Ventus en:Ventus de:Ventus fr:Ventus es:Ventus nl:Ventus it:Ventus pt:Ventus pl:Ventus Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Allies